


The Ring of Love

by abigailwarren74



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Cute, F/F, Really cute, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, a bit fluffy, but ends happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigailwarren74/pseuds/abigailwarren74
Summary: Young Misty finds Cordelia contemplating her life in the swamps. When Misty saves her, they exchange a token to remind each other of the fateful day. 16 years later, Misty seeks protection in the very academy Cordelia had ran away from so many years ago. Foxxay two part fic. Trigger warning: Deals with suicide. But it all ends cute and fluffy.





	1. It's a Blessin'

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All chapters of this story are works of fiction and are not intended to be used as guides. No copyright infringement intended. All character credits belong to the talented team of writers behind this series. Suitable warnings may not be in place so please read at your own discretion. Thank you and happy reading! 
> 
> Warnings: Suicidal tendencies

Cordelia darted through the dense traffic, tear tracks cutting across her face. It wasn't the first time she had run away from the academy after a surprise visit from her mother. She was only 18 years old! How could her mother want her to marry some kind of skunk man she had never met?

The son of the President of Delphi Trust was good for her? If her mother had been around more often and wasn't bitch-slapping her while she was in town, she would've realised her daughter played for the other team for god's sake!

Hank Foxx had proposed to her early in the afternoon with a giant diamond ring that wrapped flawlessly around her slender finger. Cordelia was speechless. Not from pleasant surprise but from the fact that her fate had been sealed. This was her life from now on. It was to fulfil her duty as the obedient, trophy wife. Christ! She was a witch, surely there was something she could do to stop this? 

"Ya right, Delia. What do you do with your alchemy bullshit," Fiona spat, "brew your way out of marriage?"

Cordelia was still running after five minutes in full speed, occasionally turning back to look at the white building that got smaller and smaller. She vaguely heard Mrytle calling after her but now she was deep enough into the swamp that trees surrounded her in all four directions. Sweat droplets trickled down her temples and onto her neck, her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. 

Finally, she came to a halt at the foot of a big tree, panting for a bit as she choked on the sudden rush of air intake. She slid down to to her knees and let out an agonizing scream that echoed throughout the cool forest that was now especially golden in the evening sun. The tranquility of being surrounded by trees seemed to calm her for a moment until she remembered what she was here to do. She snapped the stolen pistol out of its place from the band of her skirt. She had taken it from Fiona's room, where she kept it for self defense. 

She sat down at the spot where tree became earth and curled her knees into her chest, hoping to make all the pain go away.

Tears seered through her eyes as she took the rifle and placed it on her lips, parting them slowly as it slid down her entirety of her mouth and Cordelia squeezed her eyes shut, more tears flowing down her cheek. This was it.

She found herself toying with the trigger until she settled down.

Click.

Click.

"STOP." A thick raspy voice came through.

Cordelia kept her eyes shut. She couldn't even die peacefully.

"What're ya' doin'" the southern drawl more obvious than before as she yanked the gun out of Cordelia's mouth. Shocked at the bold gesture, Cordelia looked up expecting to see a middle age woman perhaps but instead, a young girl about seven years her junior stood in front of her. The voice definitely did not match the little girl's physique. Curly golden locks fell around the little girl's shoulder, her eyes were deep set and she was wearing an old spaghetti strap dress that had seen better days. 

But even then, she looked like an angel.

Cordelia couldn't find the words to speak. Never in a million years would she have thought a little girl would find her in the midst of contemplating suicide and stop her in the nick of time.

The girl threw the gun where the older blonde couldn't reach and examined Cordelia, scanning her eyes up and down her body before moving forward to wrap her in a tight hug as Cordelia let out a huge sob.

"Whatever yer' were 'bout ta' do, ya' shouldn't have. Yer' were sad in the moment but ya' would'a regretted it in heaven."

"Heaven? I'm going to hell," Cordelia chuckled at her own plight of receiving advice from a ten year old.

"Yer' a good person. Ya' won't fit in in hell. Besides, yer' ta' pretty fo' hell. Yer' know, ma' Ma and Pa ain't like me either, but I'm still 'ere, walkin' on this mud, ain't I? An' I take each day as it comes, each moment as it play' out. Don't ever b' disheartened, 'kay? Where d'ya stay? I can bring ya' back."

Cordelia blinked and opened her mouth, but no words came tumbling out. 

"Yer' must'a come from town eh? I'll bring ya' ta' the edge of the swamps. Ya 'should b' able to get home from there," the girl reached out, pulling Cordelia up onto her feet.

They walked the rest of the journey in comfortable silence, listening to nature's sounds that chimed in their ears.

When the clearing was in sight, the girl stopped and faced Cordelia, "This is it. Yer' sure ya're all right now?"

Cordelia bit her lip and nodded silently.

"Here, take ma' bracelet, it's a crocodile tooth" the girl said as she pulled the thick string from her wrist. 

"No… I…" Cordelia started as she received the bracelet.

"I've got one more 'ere," the girl tugged at her necklace.

"Then you must have this," Cordelia said as she lifted the new engagement ring from her finger, turning the girl around and untying the necklace to slip it down to clink against the tooth. She made sure to tie it tightly before swirling the girl back around.

The girl picked the diamond ring between her fingers and looked at the older woman.

"Whenever yer' feel sad, Miss. Yer' look at the bracelet and then at the moon, kay? Yer' are never alone 'cause I'll be lookin' at it too."

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Misty. Misty Day."

"I'll be sure never to forget that name."


	2. Blessed was That Evening

16 years have passed since that very day Cordelia tried to take her life. Not one day went by without Misty on her mind. Over the years, she had tried to return to the swamps in hopes of finding the young girl again but she always returned with muddy boots and no interaction. 

The girl had disappeared without trace. 

The Coven was different now, it was run by Cordelia now that she had become succeeded her mother as supreme with Zoe and Queenie as her trusted council. 

Sure there were still some witch hunters out there but the majority of them were already killed by the witches. 

Half a year more passed with no incident until one day, an incessant banging on the front door woke the entire coven up. 

Zoe Benson walked to the door to open it, only to find a mess of curls standing in front of her. It had been raining heavily outside and the mess of curls was shivering from the cold, a small thin shawl to protect her from the weather. 

“Who’s that?” Cordelia questioned as she walked towards the door where Zoe and Misty stood frozen, both unsure what to do. 

“Ya’ need to help me. Someone’s tryna kill me.”

“Do you trust me?” Cordelia said, holding her hand out to the blonde. 

Misty looked at the outstretched hand for a bit, blinking twice before putting her palm in it.

Cordelia’s vision brought her back to the first time she had met Misty. She saw herself crumbling to the muddy floor, a young girl approaching her and they both walked away unharmed. 

This was Misty. This was _ her _ Misty Day. The Misty Day she spent the last decade and a half looking for. Cordelia’s eyes clouded with emotions and she pulled the young girl into the tightest hug she could afford. 

“Misty? Is that you? The girl from the swamps? It's me, Cordelia.”

“How…? Who…?” Misty stammered, unsure how the mysterious lady had learnt her name, nor why she had engulfed her in a hug. Was this what town people did? Hug at random?

“Whatever troubles you had, they are ours now. You are under the protection of this coven and this is your house.”

“O-okay…”

“Zoe, could you excuse us? Get the girls back to their rooms as well.” 

“Misty where have you been all this while…”

“What do ya’ mean, Miss? I've been in ma’ shack in the swamp”

Misty looked different now. She towered over Cordelia by almost half a head but the same style of dress still hung off the lank girl’s shoulders. But her hair still in waves that could make the Supreme’s heart swoon. 

She noticed the younger witch shivering and mentally berated herself for not getting her warm before starting all this. 

“Come, come on to my room. I will get you a change of clothes.”

###

Cordelia pulled out an old shirt and some tights and handed them over to Misty.

While Misty was changing in her bathroom, she thought of how she should inform Misty about who she was. Misty didn't know even her name. She probably already forgot about her.

Misty walked out of the room, clean and in a fresh set of clothes and walked over to where Cordelia was standing in the balcony.

"What was it yer' were gonna' tell, Miss Cordelia?"

The supreme looked at the swamp witch before slipping off the bracelet she had never taken off in all of the 16 years and held it in her palms before shifting to place it in the younger woman's hands.

"Cordelia… I've been wanting to know ya' name for over a decade now..." Misty confessed in a ragged breath.

"I never stopped looking for you, Misty. I never did." Cordelia sniffled, closing the gap between both woman. 

Misty looks down and blue eyes meet glossy brown ones. The world around them stops rotating. In that moment, nothing else existed except them and their love. An overwhelming sense of contentment filled both their hearts, making their knees weak. 

"I told ya', ya' couldn't die that day. Look where yer' are now."

Cordelia smiled, thinking back on that day.

"Am I still too pretty for hell?"

"Yer' are even too pretty fo' heaven, Delia. Ya' are only pretty enough to be in ma' arms. I would'a never let ya' go. Ever."

As the moonlight shone down on them, Cordelia could see Misty perfectly and her breath hitched when she noticed the diamond ring still hanging from the swamp witch's neck after all those years. She played with it between her thumb and index before sighing deeply and staring back into blue eyes.

"Misty, my angel, I owe my life to you."

The skies cleared in an instant, as if even the heavens were rejoicing over their reunion.

And they kissed. Under the clear sky, uncaring that curious eyes were watching the scene unfold from the door that was ajar. 

  
_ Everything was different now. Yet it was all the same.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finished this fic up. Hope it's cute!


End file.
